One Piece and Naruto question and answer
by Ravenclaw Hottie
Summary: where u can ask the one piece and naruto characters questions
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all whippy and pacty here. We know that a lot of you folks out there have questions for the naruto and one piece characters so we've decided to let you fans out there ask them questions.**

**Pacty: no whippy don't try to get zoro and sanji to have sex. It's wrong and no don't try any sasunaru stuff either.**

**Whippy: Damn you pacty. *glares* Oh look it's gaara!!!!! *runs after gaara***

**Pacty : um ok anyway send in your questions and our one piece and naruto characters will be happy to answer**

**Whippy: they can be any kind of questions. Pervy ones are very much welcomed.**

**Pacty: Well send in your questions to your heart's content**

**Whippy: hmmm *licks pacty* mmmmm cotton candy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whippy: we're back **

**Pacty: yes we are. Um whippy wat are u doing**

**Whippy*sitting in nooby's lap* I'm sitting. Why?**

**Pacty: nevermind then. We have a review**

**Whippy: yeah. Luffy, naruto get out here**

**Luffy: yes?**

**Naruto: wat I was getting ready for ramen**

**Whippy: shhhh u have a review**

**Naruto: Ha I'm better than sasuke. He doesn't have a review**

**Luffy: meat!!!!**

**Sanji: you'll get meat later. *goes heart eyes* Whip~swan**

**Whippy *looks at sanji* ummm u don't have a review yet**

**Sanji: i know but you look beautiful tonight**

**Whippy:um ok. On to the review**

**Pacty: it's from**uRufu-cHwaN

**Whippy: here are the questions**

_**Luffy: What do you think about Naruto? Do you think you can beat him?**_

Naruto: What do you think about Luffy? Do you think you can beat him?

Thanx!

**Luffy: well he's a lot like me and I respect that. Yes I think I could beat him. Sanji meat now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sanji gives him meat***

**Naruto: well he's a pretty cool guy for a pirate and all. He says he's going to be king of them but no one can beat me. Believe It. So yes I could beat luffy**

**Whippy: thanks for the review**

**Pacty: remember keep sending them in**

**Pacty, nooby, and whippy: bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whippy: I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to have gotten to the reviews. my comp was being gay.**

**Pacty: whippy just what are you doing with that yaoi book.**

**Whippy: *blushes* nothing on to our first review**

**DP-shrine-in-closet-girl******

For both Luffy and Naruto: What is the best adventure you have been on and/or strongest person you fought?

**Naruto: the best adventure would be when I traveled with pervy sage. **

**Luffy: I love all my adventures. Toughest person um idk. Sanji meat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sanji: Oi luffy you just got done eating!!!!**

**Whippy: on to our next review**

**Sanji: oh Whippy chan your so lovely**

**Zoro: oi stupid love cook stop drooling**

**Sanji: what did you say you shitty bastard**

**Whippy: the review now.**

**Hedgehog B. Rebecca **

**Luffy: Do you have a mom? If you do, what is her name?**

Sanji: Do you have a left eye?

Zoro: Do you have a girlfriend?

Nami: Why do you pick on Zoro?

Usopp: Ever thought of trimming that nose down just a bit?

Robin: How many hands can you actually create?

Franky: If you couldn't reach your back to make yourself a full cyborg, why couldn't you ask someone to help?

Chopper: What can't you cure?

Brook: Why can't you get artifical skin?

Author: Why do you make such great fanfiction?

**Luffy: yeah I have a mom but she died when I was little**

**Sanji: yes I do but I look cooler with one eye showing**

**Zoro: no I don't have a g/f. I don't have time for a girl.**

**Nami: cause it's fun**

**Usopp: No!!!!!!!!!!!! My nose is what makes me the great captain usopp**

**Luffy: Your not the captain I am**

**Robin: 1 million give or take**

**Franky: Cause no one builds things like me**

**Chopper: I can cure everything except for sanji's smelly feet **

**Brook: I don't know I never tried too.**

**Whippy: Because I'm awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is the last review *jumps and down***

**Pacty: ok who had a yaoi moment in here?!!!!!**

**Deidara: wasn't me un**

**Whippy: sanjixzoro ftw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DPnarutowolf**

**Awesome so far, I have a question for Zolo and Sasuke. Sasuke do you think you are the coolest out of both the naruto and one piece characters? Zolo same question.**

**Sasuke: Hn of course I am**

**Zoro: Yeah I'm bad ass**

**Whippy and pacty: thanks for the reviews. see you next time**


End file.
